Talk:The Twoleg Prophecy
Do you think we should really have stories about Twolegs? It just doesn't fit in with the Warriors theme of this wiki.JamesOtherwise Known as ZZ Top! 14:29, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I think this has a great making in warriors fanfiction and should deserve to be on here. --Mallin 22:47, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I think it's a really great story, but I kind of agree with James... Twolegs turning into cats? Their independence from Twolegs is what makes the plot - it's what makes them warriors! But it is a really good fanfic.--Echomist 14:03, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Twolegs have always been enemies of the cats. Why not put a clever spin on it? (this kind of sounds like one of those official reviews... lol!) This story is the next biggie! Forestpaw add more Mistyfur 23:22, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :you need more!!!!!!!!! :nice addition Amazing! Woah! I take back what I said about Twolegs interfering with the plot! AMAZING fanfic!--[[User:Echomist|'Echo']] [[User talk:Echomist|'WindClan Rox!']] 23:40, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I got confused??? Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 00:07, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Hiatus The final update for this part of the story will be posted on Wednesday, August 5th, around noon. I love cliffhangers! ;) -- WarriorcatZ1324 Talk to me! My blog 14:18, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Part Two: First Moon Two Chapters of Part Two: First Moon will be posted (As I said in News) in a week or so. Cliffhangers are fun! Because you suffer! MUHAHAHAHAH! Just Kidding! -- WarriorcatZ1324 Talk to me! My blog 00:50, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Poll What is up with the poll on the front? There's nothing on it! 4 the 4est! 02:45, November 29, 2009 (UTC) IDK I think it is a glitch. I tried fixing it but it doesn't go away. I wonder if someone else can fix it. --Braveheart You must find Skyclan... 18:48, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I'll try to fix it -*Leafwhisker* 20:21, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Now that's odd. On the preview the poll isn't there but the second you save it pops up. I'm guessing your siggie has something to do with it -*Leafwhisker* 20:31, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I'll try and delete the siggy now. --Braveheart You must find Skyclan... 18:10, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Nooo!!! I fail... Anyways, Everyone's just going to have to deal with it for now. --Braveheart You must find Skyclan... 18:12, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Okay, hopefully it will go away soon -*Leafwhisker* 02:19, December 1, 2009 (UTC) WOW! (S) - OMSC, THIS IS GOOD!!! Everything fits together, and it does it in the awesome manner of traditional big series things. (Eragon, Harry Potter, and yes, Twilight) Can't wait for the next update! Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 22:11, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Erm. Cool story, but erm, kinda creepy with the JohnxHollyleaf. 0_o. She's a cat and he's a twoleg/human. -Owlblaze Oakstar 05:38, February 14, 2010 (UTC) GRARAR You must continue this! THE SUSPENSE ISH TOO MUCH! =D [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 00:05, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Edit OMS If I'm right, part three comes out on April 13th... AH! SHISTAR CANNOT WAIT 14 DAYS! D= [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 00:06, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Neavah!!! >Laughs manically< I will post a sneak peek if you want it... Or I could with hold meh knowledge till April 13th... >=) WarriorcatZ1324 '10 Happy 1st Anniversary TTP! 00:08, March 31, 2010 (UTC) -Gets out EPIC DUCK- SNEAK PEAK! WOOTCOPTER! =D [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 00:12, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Teh question is, do you want it? Or NEED it? I'm guessing teh last one! >=) --WarriorcatZ1324 '10 Happy 1st Anniversary TTP! 00:14, March 31, 2010 (UTC) YUS, I NEED it. Or I shall explode. (Yes, I just took Leopardkit's Quote. xD) [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 00:16, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh, noes (LOL) I'd better do it immediately! I don't want Shi to explode!!! O.o I'd get Shi all over meh... And she's awesome! XD --WarriorcatZ1324 '10 Happy 1st Anniversary TTP! 00:22, March 31, 2010 (UTC) -Maniacal Laughter- xD [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 00:24, March 31, 2010 (UTC) SOOOOOOOO COOL!!!!!!!!! This is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cool(wow that's alot). I was accually thinking 'what would happen if twolegs found out about the clan cats. I think it's such an interesting topic. Nice work! I have added new clans to my Allegiances. Check it out!Cardinalfire1234 23:33, February 28, 2011 (UTC)Cardinalfire1234 THIS SERIES IS AWESOME.I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Moonstar10 01:28, January 8, 2012 (UTC)